Hail Hydra!
by sunshineditty
Summary: Captain America wasn't what he seemed.


The Winter Soldier kept his back turned to Captain America, metal fist clenching and unclenching with subconscious anxiety. Of course, Cap recognized it for what is was since he was the only person left alive who knew the man beneath the mask.

"Still?"

The question was nearly a growl and Cap manfully attempted to block memories of other, dirtier words being whispered in the same tone.

"It's my duty."

The Soldier whipped around, his shoulder-length brown locks flaring at the sudden movement. Cap's smile turned sly as he ceased resisting the past and instead embraced remembrances of using the soft strands as reins to lead his lover's mouth to where it was needed most. The snarl curling his lips didn't show above the black carbon mask shielding the Winter Soldier's lower face, but it wasn't hard to decipher given the man's heavily furrowed brow and icy blue eyes.

"Fuck duty."

"I'd rather you fuck me," Cap purred lightly, daring to step closer so his heat would permeate the small space between their bodies.

"You're leaving me and going back _there_ but all you can think with is your cock." The contemptuous glare wasn't quite as effective when the Soldier's eyes lingered on the obvious bulge pressing against Cap's form-fitting suit. Cap didn't waste the opportunity and allowed his hand to drift south, easily arranging his package until it was more comfortable, though that meant framing it like a piece of artwork. His lover's eyes deepened until they were near black with lust and Cap waited to be bowled over, steel and flesh hands reaching for him, but he was doomed to disappointment as the Soldier was obviously better at compartmentalizing his emotions. This is why he was the face of Hydra's super soldier program instead of Cap - well, that and Cap was a sleeper agent meant to crush and rend Hydra's enemies. Cap sighed and stopped his sluttish come-ons, reorienting himself so he could continue the conversation using the head on his shoulders.

"Buck, I have to go back, otherwise our plans won't come to fruition."

"Is fucking Iron Man part of your mission?"

Cap sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He knew sleeping with Tony Stark was going to bite him in the ass - in more ways than one. He'd done it despite knowing Bucky was watching, hell he'd done it _because_ Bucky was watching. Cap enjoyed Bucky's jealousy and constantly sought ways to encourage it because the Soldier forgot everything except exerting his dominance over him, be it fighting or fucking.

He raised his head and faced his lover as he spoke the truth. "Keeping Tony dangling off my dick is the best way to keep him distracted and figuring out my true purpose here. He's a genius and morally ambiguous, but as tenacious as hell if he gets his back up. He's a _superhero_ , Buck."

The Soldier's growl was pure anger and frissons of desire lanced through Cap. "Like father, like son?"

Cap grinned, Howard Stark was one of the best lays he ever had, especially since the man was in denial over his own orientation and the guilt was delicious because it made the man give Cap gifts in order to keep him quiet. He almost regretted going into the ice before the man was married - it would've been fun to seduce him away from his marriage bed.

"Got me some fun toys," Cap taunted.

The explosion of pain beneath his left eye left Cap reeling and he moaned whorishly, relishing the burn of a broken cheek bone. The serum in his body would heal him within moments, but he could enjoy it while it lasted. The Soldier's eyes were narrowed with disgust and Cap winked.

"If you don't stop fucking Stark, I will kill Sam."

Anger sizzled through Cap for the first time. "Don't you fucking touch Sam. He's mine."

Shock lanced through the Solider's expressive eyes. "You know they won't let you keep him. They'll kill him."

"I will turn him to our cause and they won't have to."

"He's a patriot -"

"He's a soldier who was forgotten by his government once he served his purpose. Being with me gives him that purpose again."

In all their years spent together - from snot nosed brat days to the present times - the Winter Soldier was rarely left without words. He didn't speak much, of course, but mostly because he was rarely called upon to do so. He was a shadow, an assassin, the shot in the dark - what need did he have for words then?

"Are you trying to recreate the Howling Commandos?" The question was nearly a screech and for the first time Cap was glad his spy across the hallway used the evening hours to go to her real home instead of staying in the apartment so she couldn't overhear this conversation. (Another part of him was glad she was gone while the Soldier was here so Bucky wouldn't be tempted to kill her too for passing through Cap's bed - she was an energetic lover and Cap liked the occasional warm soft pussy as a palate cleanser from all the cock and ass he usually got).

Cap shrugged. The original Howling Commandos were a brilliant cover for Cap and the Soldier to go behind "enemy" lines and pass vital information to their Hydra superiors. Since his "resurrection" in the modern era, Cap had to pretend to struggle with new-fangled technology and a lack of basic understanding of the world that marched on without him for the past seventy years. Of course, he'd actually only been in the ice for four years as his superior abilities were too good for Hydra to do without for long stretches of time - he was also needed to keep the WInter Soldier in check as the man was mentally unstable for all the tinkering they did with his brain before Cap was able to rejoin them years after Bucky's fall and supposed death.

"Jesus, Steve," Bucky whistled, the mantle of the Winter Soldier falling away for the moment. "How do you think you'll be able to pull it off?"

Captain America stood with his hands on his hips, costume tight against his chiseled muscles, square jaw jutted forward with determination and it seemed as if the American anthem played softly in the background. The image was shattered a moment later when Cap shifted his stance, thrust his hips forward to emphasize his sizable cock, and coyly looked up at Bucky through his incongruously long blond lashes.

"By bringing down S.H.I.E.L.D, naturally."

 **A/N:** **Um, my brain got scrambled by the picture of Chris Evan's Captain America in a Hydra costume. This is the result.**


End file.
